Silence
by KeysxFlames
Summary: Words. Words can be used to soothe and to calm, but they can also be used to snap, to ruin, and to break. Natsu wished he could use words. Natsu wished that he could speak. (NaLu MUTE AU)
1. Prologue -Chapter One

_Silence_

 _Prologue:_

Words. Words can be used to soothe and to calm, but they can also be used to snap, to ruin, and to break.

Many people used words every day. Whether you're young or old – new or spoiling. Some people can only wish to use them. To push them up from the back of their throats to their lips, so that they can express themselves. Yes, some people can only wish.

Natsu Dragneel wished.

He wanted to be heard, but that as impossible for him. Natsu liked words, even if they couldn't escape his lips, he liked them. You don't appreciate words and speaking until you don't have it anymore. He could never find the right ones – something he always struggled with.

Even when he couldn't speak, he wasn't good with words. When Natsu wrote things down, they came out differently than he wanted. When he sent texts, he would offend someone without meaning to.

Natsu sat outside his open window, air blowing on his face. It was cool and clouds were forming, meaning one thing: it would rain soon. Natsu wasn't sure about the sky. It was big and quiet, calming to the eye. At the same time, it was home to tornadoes and dangerous hurricanes.

Natsu could be destructive and rude without wanting to. Natsu smiled slightly, his usually happy aura gone.

The sky was like words. He could never reach the right ones.


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter One:_

It was one of _those_ days, Natsu could tell. When something was off. Like you know that something very important is going to happen.

He was almost late to work, as always. Natsu strode into the fire station and said goodbye to Lisanna, who lived a few houses away. She was in her front yard gardening and playing with her weird cats.

Lisanna and Natsu were friends since childhood, and he really couldn't imagine being anything more. All of his friends knew that he didn't think of her that way, and she felt the same way. They had found his blue cat, happy, together a few years ago and raised him together. Back then, she would always mention that one day they could possibly get married, but they were just kids, and she didn't know what she was talking about. He originally thought she was his friend out of pity. That she was his friend because of his 'condition' as everyone called it.

A while ago, Lisanna started to develop a crush that she ranted about and how he was such a gentleman. Knowing Bixlow, she was delusional.

Natsu didn't want to marry Lisanna. He was too busy searching for his father, Igneel.

Igneel has disappeared without a trace one day in July. Natsu's older brother, Zeref, was left to take care of him. It wasn't a subject that either of them really liked to discuss.

Natsu was mute, and had been ever since he was born. He had gotten picked on a little during school, but he was an outgoing cheerful kid, so he made friends with them easily. He was still as happy and bouncy since then.

He was mute, but he wasn't very quiet. He picked fights with his best friend and enemy, Gray, all the time. His clumsy self tipped things over and knocked furniture to the floor. Natsu was quite the master of destruction.

Natsu was energetic, muscular and loved food. His hair was pink, although he would argue and furiously sign that it was salmon. His eyes were green and firm, yet they held a mischievous spark and child-like joy. A white scaly scarf adorned his neck at all times (besides work). It was a gift from Igneel.

The rambunctious man worked as a photographer. Although, when he was at home, he would always set things alight. Gray was an officer, and often teased Natsu about his job.

The raven haired man had taken the time to learn sign language to easily communicate with his friend. A few of of Natsu's other friends had learned sign language for him. Jellal was particularly good at it.

Jellal a dark blue hair a scar on his right eye from a burn he got during his work as a fire fighter. He was a few years older than Natsu, with a wife named Erza, who was terrifying. Her scarlet red hair and dangerous glint in her eyes sent shivers down anyone's spine. If you knew her closer, she could be sweet and caring. She also had an insane obsession with cake.

The salmon-haired man constantly started brawls with Gray, which made Erza knock their heads together and scold them. Both men had a few scars from their friendly fights. Natsu had one on his neck, cheek while another one on his abdomen, although, it wasn't from fighting Gray.

The pinkette looked at his watch and gasped. He was going to be late for work! (Again)

"What's wrong Natsu?" Zeref asked as he watched Natsu faceplant onto the couch. Natsu looked at his brother with a bruised eye. Zeref 'tsked' and shook his head disapprovingly. "You need to be more careful little brother."

' _Not my fault,'_ he signed by tapping his shoulders and then collapsed his hands at his sides. Zeref rolled his eyes. His brother was always getting into ridiculous feuds.

"I take it that you said hello to Gray on your way back. I'm surprised he wasn't on duty." When Natsu didn't answer, Zeref sighed. "Alright. I'm making spaghetti."

Natsu almost cried. Zeref was terrible at cooking – especially spaghetti. The salmon-haired man wasn't much better than his brother, because he constantly burned the food. Zeref, however, couldn't cook anything. He seemed to always kill everything he came in contact with. When he first kissed his girlfriend, Mavis, she fainted. Another time, Zeref watered one of Lisanna's plants and it died a few hours later.

Zeref walked back into the kitchen and tended to his spaghetti that was boiling in the water. The hard sticks were slowly turning into flimsy noodles.

Natsu turned on the couch and flipped over to turn on the TV. He flipped through the channels and stopped on some old rerun cartoons. The 'pyromaniac' as Gray would call him, watched with a bored expression. He had turned in some photos for a magazine and they had told him to get some better ones. He had spent a few hours collecting the best scene he could with his camera. His eyes drooped a little before closing them. He hadn't been sleeping too well lately.

After what seemed like the blink of an eye, Natsu was awoken by Zeref shaking him furiously.

"I swear Natsu," he said, "you sleep like a baby grizzly bear! Dinner is ready." Natsu nodded and stood up. He rubbed his tired eyes and went to the kitchen. Today was supposed to be his day to cook, but Zeref had insisted that he do it after seeing his brother so tired. Zeref could always tell when something was wrong.

' _Thank you,'_ Natsu signed and took a bite of spaghetti. He scrunched his nose when he realized that it didn't taste right, but didn't protest. What? He was always hungry.

"Anything interesting happen today?" Zeref said as he ate. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and continued to eat. "Natsu! You're making a mess!"

In a span of ten seconds Natsu had already managed to stuff the whole bowl of spaghetti in his mouth. One noodle was hanging out of his mouth while his cheeks were puffed out and he looked like a chipmunk. He gulped down the food and let out a small belch.

"NATSU!"

Natsu just smiled as he brother scolded him.

"You're getting the groceries tomorrow as punishment." Natsu rolled his eyes. Was that really the worst that he could think up?

Natsu walked down to the grocery store that wasn't very far from his house. All he had to get was milk, so it wasn't like it was a burden.

It was a pretty bright day and the sun was making it very hot. Natsu tugged at the scaly white scarf wrapped around his neck. He was sweating under the heat.

"Natsu!" Lisanna cheered when he walked by her house. He smiled and waved at his friend. Lisanna was a huge animal lover, and she was playing with her cats in the yard. Her pets were a little abnormal, considering the felines loved the outdoors and were a bit aggressive. "Where are you off to?"  
Natsu grabbed his phone out of the back pocket of his jeans and typed, 'Groceries' in his note app. Lisanna ran up to him and looked at the cellular device.

"Ahh. Well, I won't bug you. Be careful." Natsu rolled his eyes and nodded. Nothing important ever happened where they lived.

He continued down the sidewalk and almost made it out of the neighborhood when he heard a screech.

"Plue! Come back!"

He turned his head to see a blonde girl chasing down a small white dog with its leash behind it. It was quite obvious that the dog had escaped during a walk. The blonde girl was not as fast as the surprisingly fast dog and Natsu leaped into action. He ran after the dog and grabbed at the end of the leash that was lagging behind it, but the dog suddenly turned to the right, making him lose balance and trip.

"Oh my god! Are you okay?" the blonde asked and knelt down next to him, panting. Natsu nodded and rubbed his forehead. He looked up at the girl who was currently checking for any injuries. Natsu had to admit, this was probably one of the prettiest girls he had ever seen. She had blonde hair that fell to her waist and brown eyes that reminded him of chocolate.

The dog ran passed them, but Natsu shot his hand out and grabbed the end of the leash. The dog pulled, but Natsu was stronger. He sat up and handed the lady the leash. She smiled at him.

"Thank you so much! I'm sorry that you tripped."

Natsu shook his head and started standing up. The blonde also got on her feet and wiped off her knees. She gripped the leash very tightly this time.

"Can I take you out to dinner? It would be my way of saying thank you. Not right now, of course."

Natsu looked around awkwardly. He grabbed his phone from his pocket and typed on it.

' _Yeah. Sorry. I'm mute. Dinner sounds fine, but I have to get some groceries first. I'll never say no to food!'_

He handed the device to the girl and her eyes darted around the screen as she read. She gasped.

"I'm sorry! I didn't realize. Anyways, can we exchange numbers? I'd like you to call me when you're ready."

Natsu nodded and opened a 'new contact' on his phone. The girl took it and gave Natsu her phone. He entered his phone number and put 'Natsu Dragneel.' When the girl handed her phone over, it read, 'Lucy Heartiflia.'

"Natsu, huh?" she said, intrigued. "Thank you again for saving my dog!"

Natsu wouldn't call it 'saving,' but he nodded and waved goodbye. The girl smiled and turned around.

"Bad dog!" he heard when he turned around.


	3. Chapter 3

_Silence_

 _Chapter Three:_

"My little brother is going on a date!" Zeref practically squealed as he dug through Natsu's messy closet. Natsu rolled his eyes and held out his phone.

' _Not a date. Just dinner.'_

"That's a date!" Zeref exclaimed. "Ooh. I think you'll great in this one!"

' _She said to dress casually.'_

"Ugh," Zeref groaned and threw his originally outfit to the side. Natsu squeezed past him and picked up a clean t-shirt and some old jeans. He nodded approvingly at Zeref. The raven haired male scoffed. "What kind of person asks some to dress casually on a date?"

' _Not a date.'_

Zeref growled and threw his hands up. Natsu shook, showing that he was laughing. Sometimes Zeref reminded him of a teenage girl or a mother. He could be cold and distance, but around Natsu, he was completely different. Suddenly, Natsu's phone buzzed and he looked at it. It was a text form a certain blonde.

' _Hey! Are you ready? Meet me there as soon as you can! :D'_

Natsu handed his phone to Zeref, who read the text.

"Alright, fine. Have fun!"

Natsu stood outside the small diner, looking around for the blonde.

"Natsu!" He turned around to see the same blonde who's dog he saved walking up to him. She had changed a bit. Her coat was gone and was replaced with a t-shirt and a skirt. She pulled it off quite well. "Come on!"

She led him inside and slid into a booth. Natsu looked with a confused expression, but followed her lead.

"My friend Levy works here," she explained. "I come here often. This is my favorite seat. It should only be a minute." Natsu nodded and looked around awkwardly.

"So, how are you?" Lucy asked. It was obvious that she was trying to start a conversation. Natsu nodded and brought out his phone.

' _It's been good. How about yours?'_

"It's been great. Especially since you helped my dog. He could've gotten hit by a car." Natsu smiled and typed on his phone again.

' _It's fine. I'm sure he would've been fine.'_

"Maybe. Plue is a rascal. He's really weird too. His nose is orange and I have no idea why!" she giggled. Natsu couldn't help but smile at her cuteness. Suddenly, a small girl with blue hair walked up to them. She was shorter than the average female.

"Lucy! What's up? Who is this? What kind of drink do you want? Any appetizers?"

"Levy!" Lucy chastised. "One questions at a time please! This is Natsu. He helped me when I dropped Plue's leash. I would like some water and Natsu would like. . ."

Natsu sat up and typed 'Just Coca-Cola' onto his phone. Lucy read it and then turned to Levy.

"Just Coco-Cola," she grinned. Levy raised a brow.

"Alright. . . One moment!" she said and walked away. The salmon-haired man scanned the menu to figure out what he wanted to eat when suddely Lucy suddenly let out a small laugh. Natsu looked at her and cocked his head. The blonde noticed and coughed to stop her laughter.

"Sorry. It must've been so confusing for her since she didn't know why you were typing on your phone!" she grinned. Natsu just shrugged. _Weirdo,_ he said in his head. Lucy looked at hr own menu and spoke, "So, what are you interested in?"

Natsu typed on his phone _again_ (which was becoming increasingly akward each time he did it) and then wrote, _'Setting things on fire.'_ He handed the phone to Lucy who looked at it funny.

"Um. Setting thing on fire?" she questioned. Natsu grabbed the phone and added, _'Not on purpose.'_

"Ahh, I see. . ." Lucy said with uncertainty inn her voice. "But what are your _interests?"_

Natsu mentally face palmed. He was being an idiot! Who the hell answers a question like that with that kind of answer? Oh well. . . He sort of wished that he wouldn't have to type on his phone, because it was getting pretty annoying.

' _I'm a photographer,'_ his message read. He handed it to the girl across from him and she read it with a smile.

"That's so cool! I've never known a photographer before! Now I can officially say that I do," she grinned with a wink. Natsu smiled and took his phone back. He pointed at her, then to his phone. She looked confused at first and then she blinked and smiled. "You wanna know what _I_ do?" she asked. He nodded. Her smile, if possible, grew wider.

"I'm a writer! Not as cool as photographer, but it can be fun. The deadlines really aren't though," she joked. Natsu blew a breath out of his nose and his shoulders shook, quietly laughing. Just when Lucy was about to make another comment, Levy appeared and put down their drinks. She smiled and grabbed a notepad and pencil out of her pocket.

"Have you decided what you wanted?" Lucy looked at Natsu and he nodded. When the blonde girl started to speak, he was already typing what he wanted on his phone.

"Yep! I would like the salad with ranch on the side and he," she gestured toward Natsu," wants. . ." Natsu's fingers sped up on his device and he practically shoved it in Lucy's face. She read it and then answered, "A hamburger!"

Levy looked at Lucy oddly. It was clear that the poor girl was wondering why he couldn't order for himself. Lucy put a finger up to her lips when the bluenette wasn't looking.

"No cheese?" she asked. Natsu nodded his head. "Is that all?"

"Yep!" Lucy said and took a small sip of her water. Levy nodded and stuck her tongue out as she wrote something else down.

"Alright," she answered as she finished the order. Natsu almost laughed at how slow she must write. It wasn't that complicated of an order. "I'll be back soon!" And with that, she skipped off.

"The food here is great!" Lucy exclaimed. "One of my favorite restraunts. So, are you ready to answer some more questions," she said almost slyly. Natsu cocked a brow at her.

This girl was really something else.

When Natsu got home, Zeref wanted to know all the details. It was funny how his cold, mean and rude brother could change in a split second. Most people were scared of Zeref, besides Mavis.

Mavis and Natsu were like brother and sister. She was one of the nicest people he knew. The girl (who was even smaller than Levy!) had learned basic sign language just so she could understand Natsu better. The man was glad that Zeref found someone like her. She was awesome, but their love was platonic. She even played cards with him once (and beat him terribly, but Natsu would argue that she cheated).

A HUGE thank you to those of you who reviewed. Some of you are some of my favorite writer's on this website! I really appreciate the feedback! I hope you like this chapter!

I live for Natsu and Zeref brotherly bonds.


	4. Chapter 4

_Silence_

 _Chapter Three:_

"Uno."

The pinkette slammed a fist against the table and glared at his friend, Gray. The raven haired man laughed as his girlfriend, Juvia, gushed at him.

"Gray is so good at everything!" she cheered. Lucy, on the other side of the table, rolled her eyes.

"It's just Uno Juvia."

"Still!" cried the blue haired woman. Gray smirked and stuck a tongue out at Natsu. The man just grabbed the cards and started shuffling again.

"You can do it Natsu!" Lucy winked.

Where were they? Currently, they were at Gray Fullbuster's house. They sat in his living room, playing Uno on the coffe table. The game was at a tie with both men having won one round each. Lucy was on the couch by Natsu, while Gray and his girlfriend took the other couch across.

Although Natsu and Lucy weren't official yet, they had been hanging out a lot over the past week. Mainly with other friends like Gajeel and Levy or Jellal and Erza. Lucy seemed to get along with most of the pinkette's friend. Natsu was happy either way.

After shuffling the cards, Natsu dealt each of them seven cards, putting the rest in a stack in the middle. His eyes gleamed with determination while Gray smirked back. Lucy blinked next to Natsu.

"It's just a game!" Lucy cried. Gray and Juvia gasped while Natsu almost dropped his cards.

"Just a game?" Juvia asked. She flailed her arms dramatically. "This is not a game! This is Gray's chance to prove his love for Juvia by winning!" Lucy cocked her head.

Gray answered, "That's. . . not how it works, but I have to agree on one thing; this is totally a chance for me to kick this idiot's ass at something again." Natsu shook his head in disagreement and Gray laughed. "I could beat you at anything!"

At this point, both men were standing up, pushing their heads together, cards long forgotten.

"Hey!" Lucy cried and waved her arms frantically. "Let's just continue playing!"

"Go Gray!" cheered Juvia.

"I'll call Erza!" Lucy threatened. At this, Gray squealed and immediately sat down. Natsu did the same, almost squashing the blonde's arm.

"Please! No!" Gray whimpered. Lucy watched with amusement at their suffering. She flipped some strands of hair behind her thin shoulder and smirked confidently. Natsu cocked an eyebrow and grabbed a notepad and pencil. Lucy leaned over his shoulder very closely (which he very much liked) and her breath fanned his neck passed the scarf he was wearing. When he was done writing, he gave her the small booklet.

' _You're cruel. You know that?'_

"Wha-" she said, but cut herself off to stop from screeching. "You're just wimpy," she pouted childishly and looked away while crossing her arms. Natsu pinched her cheek and she yelped. Juvia and Gray looked at each other knowingly and smirked.

"Not to be rude, but it's getting late. Perhaps Lucy and Natsu would like to get home before it gets too dark?" she said sweetly. Natsu looked at Lucy, who nodded and the two got up. Gray grabbed Natsu's shoulder and leaned in a little too close for Natsu's comfort.

"Go get em' buddy," he smirked. Natsu just rolled his eyes and smacked Gray's hands away. He went to the front door that Lucy was leaning on, waiting for him.

"Ready?" she beamed. Natsu nodded and opened the door for her when she moved away from the handle.

"Goodbye. Be safe!" Juvia cried and Lucy snickered.

"She's like a mother, huh?" she said when they were outside and the door was shut. Natsu just shrugged as they walked. It was getting pretty late and the sun seemed to be setting. Luckily, Gray hadn't lived too far away from either of them, so it wasn't hard to get there. "You gonna walk me hm?" Lucy quipped and bumped shoulders with him. Natsu bumped shoulders lightly, hoping not to tip the poor girl over and nodded. "Oh what a gentleman!" she said sarcastically. Natsu's shoulders shook, signaling that he was laughing.

Lucy looked up and cocked her head as they walked down the sidewalk.

"You can already see some of the stars," she pointed out. Natsu looked up and noticed that she was right. He nodded to show that he was listening and she continued on. "I quite like the stars; the constellations in particular. My mom was an astronomer. She taught me all about them every night. Practically drilled it into my brain." Natsu cocked an eyebrow. Her mother _was_ an astronomer? What did she mean by _was_?

Lucy noticed him giving her a funny look and put the pieces together silently in her head.

"She died a long time ago." When she noticed Natsu giving her a look of pity, she shook her head frantically. "I'm over it now. Like I said, it was a long time ago. I still miss her sometimes though," her voice trailed off as she muttered the last part. It seemed like she was convincing herself. Natsu wrapped his arm round her as they walked.

"Thank you," Lucy said. "It's a bit cold."

Natsu had barely noticed. The girl sank into his abnormal body heat and sighed. Natsu could tell what she would say next. It would be about his warmth. Everyone did.

"You're warm."

And there it was.

"It feels nice," she said and smiled at him. Well that was certainly new. Natsu hid the slight blush on his face with the scaly scarf on his neck.

It was silent for the rest of the walk. As they approached Lucy's house, she spoke.

"Thank you," she said. "It was really fun. I'm a bit new, so I don't really know anybody."

Ah, so that was why had had never seen her before.

Natsu wasn't paying attention until he felt a soft kiss being placed on his cheek. He widened his eyes and awed at the girl.

"Thank you my good sir," she said and curtsied. She laughed at her own joke and walked inside. She gave Natsu one last glance before shutting the door.

The pinkette touched his cheek with a blush on his face. Were everyone's lips that soft and warm?

He blinked in surprise as he walked home. His thoughts never drifted away from the kiss.

When he got in bed that night, it was still warm where her lips met with his cheek.


End file.
